


Sammy

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Drabbles, Babbles, and Ramblings of a Mad Woman.... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drabble....ugh...I think it qualifies  
> Been busy and haven't been able to just sit and write but wanted to keep "limber" so to speak ...  
> I'm afraid I heard a lot of cracking in the joints though :p  
> Can you add pics? I love my pics....making my own rules...left Drabble reservation....now I'm rambling..I'll shut up and just let you read while I go consume more caffeine....this is longer than the actual fic.....

Panic tightens his chest, he can't see Sam...dammit where's Sam...gotta tell...son of a bitch, it's hard to breath....where the hell is Sam? He hears him, over to the left but he can't turn his head, can't yell...what the hell...Sammy? A face looks over him, oh shit Sammy what did they do? Is that your blood? I'm gonna kill that son of bitch...but need to tell...I never wanted to throw it away...was...still is ...the best damn present...shit...can't breathe...just need to take a breath...Sam?...shit......I need...Sammy?

**Author's Note:**

> ***eyes closed*** how bad was it?


End file.
